Sailor Sirius 5: The Strength Of Friendship
by Sirius11
Summary: Set after The First Battle, Tanya and her friends are hoping to enjoy normal lives in Japan, but Sailor Galaxia strikes again! Tanya's friend from Lybia is in trouble. Can Tanya and her new friends save her? Please read and see. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Spring School Term,

Juuban High School,

Class 1:

Tanya Cambridge tried to listen to the teacher as he dragged on the day's lesson in class, but found it impossible. It was just too boring! She looked out the window at the early-Summer blue skies and chirping birds, then looked at the other students. She saw that most of them were feeling the same way. Boredom and restlessness showed on all their faces. Tanya sighed, laying her chin on her left hand. _Can this day go any slower?_ she thought bitterly. A moment later, she heard a hissing noise behind her. She turned around to see what it was.

It was Usagi, trying to get her attention. When Tanya looked back at her, the blonde gave a grin of satisfaction. Tanya sighed in annoyance, then gave a look that implied, "Well, what do you want now?", and rolled her eyes. Usagi smiled again, held up two fingers and pushed up against her nose. She quietly began making a noise of a pig to signify what she, and probably the rest of the whole class, thought of the teacher. Tanya couldn't help herself, and snickered so loudly that the rest of the students turned to look at her, giving her a questioning and slightly annoyed glance.

"...and so, that is how World War II was supposedly started..." The teacher looked up from his book, "Ahem! Miss Tsukino, Miss Cambridge? Is there something you would like to contribute to class?" Sensei Ichitiru glared at the two giggling girls.

Tanya quickly snapped to attention and folded her hands, "Ahh.., no Ichitiru-sensei! It was just something we were..err..thinking over. I apologize sensei," She bowed her head as customary.

"Well then, I suppose you and your companion will not mind thinking over what to do in detention after school today, won't you? For disrupting the class?" asked the old sensei as he gave a smug expression.

"What, AGAIN?" Tanya shouted angrily. She gasped and blushed when the teacher looked at her in shock. _Oh man, he probably would give me detention NEXT week too, just for that!_ She sighed sadly before taking a deep breath. "NO Ichitiru-sensei, I suppose not," Tanya replied quietly.

Tanya looked behind her and gave Usagi a murderous look. I'll GET you for this Odango Atama! Baka! she promised, then imagined herself dunking Usagi in a cauldron of hot oil and screaming her head off. Usagi gave Tanya a helpless expression, as if to say "Hey, it wasn't MY fault!" and shrugged her shoulders. The dark skinned girl looked at Aino Minako and the blonde girl gave her a look of complete understanding and sympathy. She had gotten into plenty of trouble thanks to the pig-tailed blonde too. Tanya sighed again and let her head fall onto her folded hands on the desk.

"Now, if we can continue. In 1945..." began sensei Ichitiru. All the students sighed in defeat as the boring lecture continued.

------------------------------------------------

Later that day after detention:

"USAGI! THAT WAS TOTALLY UNCALLED FOR!" exploded Tanya as soon as they were off the school grounds and headed for home. Tanya was red in the face and breathing hard, barely able to keep herself from strangling the girl besides her.

"Hey, calm down girl, it was only a joke!" Usagi tried to explain as she waved her arms. Man, she's got a worse temper than Rei-chan! Usagi desperately hoped she wouldn't get hit.

"Ha! Nice joke! Want to explain to my dad why I have detention for the THIRD time in one week!" growled Tanya angrily. She stopped for a moment to calm down, then sighed and continued walking. Usagi watched her for a second in concern, then walked up faster to catch up with her.

"Look, I'm sorry Tanya-chan. I didn't mean to get you in so much trouble back there. It's just that...ever since...I mean..." Tears began to well in Usagi's eyes, and she bent her head down to try to hide them.

Tanya looked at her slightly taller friend with concern. "What is it Usagi-chan? Please tell me you're not going to bawl again!"

"No, I'm not going to bawl again," Usagi said defensively. "It's just that..ever since Mamo-chan..." The petite blonde pouted and lowered her head once again, too heartbroken to let her or anyone else know that she hadn't heard from him since the day he left. Memories of them hugging and kissing filled her memories once more, and the pain grew in her heart.

"Oh, right. He went to America to study abroad a few weeks ago. You miss him alot already, don't you?" Tanya walked back to Usagi and laid a sympathetic arm around her shoulder, knowing how hard it is to see a loved one go. Her own father left constantly, and it saddened Tanya every time she had to tell her father good-bye, "I guess I was a little harsh. Gomen," the shorter girl whispered. "But I'm not like you, you know. I'm not used to living in detention as you do, Odango!" She chuckled softly, then playfully pinched Usagi's nose. The blond girl frowned slightly at that, then smiled and began to laugh too.

"Hey, there you guys are!" yelled Minako, running up the sidewalk. She stopped right in front of them and bent over with her hands on her knees, breathing hard to catch her breath. After a moment, she looked up. "Guess what? The Crown Game Center just got the new version of the Sailor V game, and I hear it's TOTALLY COOL! Wanna go check it out?" Minako looked at both girls excitedly.

"A new Sailor V game?" shouted Usagi, "Alright! Let's go! My mom won't expect me to be home so soon after school!" She started to run off, but stopped and looked back at Tanya. "You coming?" Her eyes shined bright once again with excitement for the challenge of the new game.

"Naaah, you guys go on ahead. I still need to read a couple of chapters in science," Tanya replied, scrunching up her face and sticking her tongue out. "You know I'm not so good in that subject, HEEHEE!" She gave a grin of embarrassment and placed her hand in the back of her head.

"You're probably hanging around Ami-chan too much!" laughed Usagi, grabbing Minako's hand and dragging her off. "Okay, I'll see you in school tomorrow. Ja!" With that, she and Minako rushed off. Tanya shook her head at the departing figures, then began walking the next block to catch the bus home.

--------------------------------------------

Galaxia's Fortress:

"SAILOR LEAD-CROW, COME FORTH!" screamed Sailor Galaxia. She winced in pain as soon as she said those words. The last battle with the Sailor Senshi nearly destroyed her and her right-hand henchman, Sailor Iron-Mouse, was injured and probably won't be able to work for weeks.. Now matter what, those Senshi are going to PAY! she promised herself. Her plan must not fail! Those baka humans are _done_ for!

"Yes, Most Exalted One?" said a sly, sexy voice. Sailor Lead-Crow materialized in front of Galaxia after a moment, and she bowed humbly.

"You will take Sailor Iron-Mouse's place. I want Star Seeds, and I want them NOW!" said Galaxia, her eyes glowing red with greed. She then paused just as she was about to say something else, and her eyes began looking around wildly, as if looking for something, hearing something. "What's this? I feel a tremendous amount of mental energy. So strong, so strong! I must have it! It can help me find more of the correct Star Seeds,"

"But where, Your Majesty?" asked Lead-Crow, eager for action to start.

Galaxia opened her right hand and a map of the Juuban 10th District in Tokyo appeared. "I believe we will start here," replied the Golden Senshi, the mere thought of so much power making her salivate. The image of her next target appeared, and she smiled evilly. "Yes, I believe we will definitely start here!" Both women looked at each other, then laughed loudly, their voices echoing through out the dimension.

----------------------------------------

Cambridge Residence:

"Hi! Dad I'm home!" shouted Tanya. She walked briskly into the kitchen, going to the refrigerator and taking out an apple to munch on. Silence was all she got. "Oh, he must have gone on a trip again." she said to herself, her heart sinking. "Can't he say good-bye at least once before he leaves?" She sighed dejectedly as she prepared to leave the kitchen.

"Well, he would have, if you'd been here," said a cheery voice as a figure of a young girl walked out of the shadows. "SURPRISE!"

"Ronnie!" shouted Tanya. She dropped the forgotten apple in the sink and ran up to the girl, then gave her a gigantic hug. Ronnie bent her taller form to kiss Tanya on her forehead and the top of her dark head, smiling wistfully. Oh, how she missed doing that! The smaller girl was so glad to see her, tears filled her eyes. It had been so long since they had seen each other, and joy like no other filled Tanya's heart.

"Veronica Naomi Waters, what in the world are you doing here?" asked Tanya, wiping away tears and looking up at her godsister and best friend. "Why didn't Dad tell me you were coming?" Tanya led her to the living room and sat with her on a big couch.

"Who do you think told him not to tell you, silly?" grinned Veronica, ruffling Tanya's long black hair. "I've been planning this for weeks, and I wanted to surprise you so badly! Your dad stayed as long as he could, but then it got real late. He mumbled something about women and time not belonging in the same sentence," She giggled mischievously, "He hasn't changed a bit!" The girls then laughed quietly at that.

A few moments later, Marco excitedly walked into the living room, his tail wagging, and sat right in front of Tanya. The golden furred dog nuzzled Tanya for a moment, then turned his head and gave Veronica a curious look. "Hey Ronnie, you remember Marco, right?" smiled Tanya, sitting down on the red rug and hugging Marco close. "He's the dog that I got for my birthday!"

"Of course I do!" Veronica knelt down next to the golden dog and started scratching his ears, "What a nice looking dog. Hi there pooch," she said softly.

Marco's ears jerked up, and he gave an outraged look at the taller, light-skinned girl. He turned and gave Tanya an expectant look. "Oh yeah!" Tanya giggled, "I forgot to tell you, I don't think Marco likes to be called "pooch". It's like he can understand us humans!" She looked at her golden-furred guardian and gave him a wink only he can see. Marco just blew out an offended breath and calmly walked away.

Strange. It feels almost like that dog has high...intelligence?Veronica shook her head to clear it. That was impossible. "So what kept you at school?" she asked, forgetting the strange thought and giving an amused expression to her god sister.

"Oh...ahh...you know...school stuff!" Tanya gave a second embarrassed look of the day. "I mean, that school IS tough you know!" She laughed nervously.

"Mmm hmm, I bet," Veronica gave her an unbelieving glance.

Tanya couldn't help but blush at her godsister's knowing look. "Heh, heh, you know me so well!" she giggled as Veronica laughed.

"Hey, I got an idea," Tanya said, jumping up. "Since you just got here, why don't I show you around the neighborhood?" She grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her off the couch. "There's this cool park me and my friends always hang-out in. It's supposed to be like...60 years old or something. It has great water fountains and tons of other stuff,"

The older girl frowned and thought about it for a moment, then smiled excitedly. "Sure, let's go!"

The girls left the house and they walked briskly through the afternoon past the few blocks leading to Tokyo Tower. A little further down, they entered the Ichinohashi Park, which covered over two and a half blocks. The girls saw many statues and monuments dedicated to Japan's past leaders and heroes, and Tanya showed Veronica the flower displays and the world wide famous Cherry Blossom trees. Unknown to them, a pair of cat-like eyes watched them, evil in intent, waiting for the moment to pounce.

---------------------------------------------- 

After about an hour, the two finally decided to rest and got into talking about times long ago and what they remembered of their lives in Northern Africa. Each girl relaxed more and more in each other's company as time went on. For Tanya, it was like living her old life again. Never had she imagined missing her country so much; the food, the culture, the clothes...everything. Talking to Veronica again made her heart pound with a happiness she hadn't felt for a long time, and she welcomed and cherished every memory. Deep inside, Tanya missed those days, the friends she made back home. But she also knew that she had great friends here in Japan too, and it made living so far away from Libya so much better. Her heart then felt lighter at that though, and she listened fondly as Veronica went on with her funny stories of when they were younger.

"Remember the time you wanted to go horseback riding when you were 5?" laugh Veronica when the two rested on a bench, "You threw the biggest tantrum in the world when your parents said no! I have never seen them look so mortified. You were a REAL brat! Did you have any idea how embarrassing that was?" She burst out laughing again.

"Heheh! Well, that WAS a long time ago, you know," said Tanya as she gave a short laugh of embarrassment, lowering her head. "No need to bring up the forgettable past. I don't even remember that incident very well!" Tanya shook her head in disbelief. "All I remember was that the horse was so beautiful, and I wanted to at least touch it,"

Tanya suddenly raised her head and gave Veronica a sly, knowing look. "As I recall, you weren't exactly an angel yourself. I seem to remember SOMEBODY wanting to see how a television works when she was 7, and in the morning, that certain someone's family found the television on the living room floor, totally gutted out! And the time you almost caught fire on the..."

"Ouch," Veronica interrupted, putting her hand over Tanya's mouth to silence her, "Touché, you got me there! I know when a point is being made," She lowered her hand and gave Tanya a pleading look, "Let's just keep this between us, alright? Mom still has no clue how that small fire started."

"Yeah right!" giggled Tanya, giving Veronica a playful push. She then sighed and laid her head on the older girl's shoulders. "You know Ronnie, I really missed you. The first couple of weeks here have been so lonely! I missed our conversations on boys, music, and what we wanted to be when we grew up. When I had to leave, it was like a part of me...almost died. I...I thought I would never see you again," Tears moistened her eyes as she remembered the sad, lonely days she endured.

"Hey Ti, like I told you before, I will NEVER leave you! You're so important to me!" Veronica placed her nimble fingers under Tanya's chin and lifted her head up to meet her eyes, "No matter what, you and I are connected in the spirits, and we will always be one, no matter where you go, no matter where I go. We may not be sisters in the flesh, but in our hearts and souls, we are closer than even blood sisters, see?" Veronica kissed Tanya lightly on her forehead.

"Yeah, I see," nodded Tanya, hugging the taller girl. They sat in silence a few moments more, listening to the rushing waters and chirping birds, the wind softly blowing cherry blossom leaves around them. No matter what the situation, Veronica always had a soft and gentle way that made Tanya feel better when she was hurt or confused, and she was glad for that more than anything. No words were exchanged as they just sat there, letting the scenery speak for what they felt in their hearts.

Suddenly, Tanya's ears picked up the sound of laughing girls, and she looked behind her to see Usagi, Minako, Ami, and Makoto quickly walking up to them.

"Hey, those are the girls I go to school with! Come on, I'll introduce you!" she said, jumping up and pulling Veronica's hands so she can stand with her.

"Oh...well, alright, I suppose," Veronica blushed shyly, hoping that the Japanese she studied would help her communicate with these girls.

"Guys! You're back from the Crown Game Center? How was the new Sailor V game? Where's Rei-chan?" said Tanya, looking at each of them. Unfortunately, Makoto, Usagi, and Minako started shouting at once, giving Tanya a big headache.

"Usagi lost TEN games in a row!"

"DID NOT!"

"I think she must have used all her allowance!"

"She couldn't even pass level two!"

"That's A BIG LIE!"

"Guys, guys!" shouted Ami, holding her hands over her ears. "Cool it, NOW!" A hush suddenly fell, and she turned red with embarrassment when everyone stared at her in astonishment. "I..er.. think Tanya-chan wants to introduce us to somebody. Oh, and Rei-chan is still at school, rehearsing for her school play at The TA Academy for Girls," she said. She then eyed the new girl with curiosity.

Veronica giggled softly under her breath as Tanya gave Ami a grateful look. "Thanks Ami-chan. Everyone, this is my godsister from back home, Veronica Waters. She came for a few days while she was off from the University of Nigeria to visit me. Veronica, this tall one here is Makoto Kino. Lady Red-Bow here is Minako Aino, the quiet one is Ami Mizuno." Veronica said hello to the girls and gently shook their hands.

"The big mouthed one here is Usagi Tsukino!" said Ami just as Tanya was about to introduce her.

"HEY! No fair! You can't call me big mouthed!" wailed Usagi as everyone began to laugh hard, nearly falling to the ground.

Veronica was the first to recover as Usagi continued to scowl. "Well, it's very nice to meet all of you. I'm sure I'll have a pleasant stay here now that I've met all of Tanya's friends!"

"Thanks, nice to meet you too! Now, with the introductions said and done, how about we all go to the Crown Fruit Parlor to welcome you properly?" said Makoto, twining her arm around Veronica's waist. "We don't usually do this, but it IS a special occasion," She winked at the rest of the girls.

"COOL!" they all shouted in unison.

--------------------------------------------

Crown Fruit Parlor:

"Mmmmm...Mmmmmm! This is so delicious! What do you call it again?" asked Veronica, licking off the ice cream on her lips.

"A banana split!" answered Minako, licking chocolate ice cream of her fingers and grinning with delight. "When the clerk heard about it in America, he knew he had to make them here. As you can tell, they're very popular now."

"Ahh, yes! The banana split," smiled Veronica, diving in once again, "I will forever remember this taste!" A figure suddenly overshadowed the table, and the taller girl looked up to see who it was.

"Hi! Everyone enjoying their ice cream?" asked a sandy haired young man, wearing a waiter's uniform and a tan colored apron. His blue eyes fell on the new person who came in with the regulars. "Oh, hello there." he nodded.

"Umm, Veronica, this is Motoki Furuhata. He usually works at the Crown Game Center for his father, but he sometimes helps out here." introduced Tanya, giving Motoki a warning glance, "Motoki-chan, this is my godsister, Veronica. She will be here with me for a few days."

"Ahh, I see. Well, let me welcome you to Tokyo, dear lady," He bowed, "If you would like a very personal tour, please let me know. It would be my pleasure, fair maiden." Motoki took Veronica's hand and kissed the top part. The young girl blushed harshly, hardly believing her good luck.

"Don't even think about it, Romeo!" warned Tanya as she snatched away Veronica's hand, "You don't think I know about you, huh? What about "what's her name?" "

The young man blinked a few times, "Oh, you mean my girlfriend Nishimura Reika? Well, she'll be in Africa for a few more weeks studying insects. What, I can have a little fun, can't I?" Motoki gave the girls a grin to mean he wasn't really serious with his flirting. Veronica rolled her eyes as the rest of the girls groaned in annoyance.

"In your dreams, Lover Boy! Have fun on your own time!" laughed out Makoto. Motoki made an over-exaggerated show of being rejected, and walked off from the booth with his head hanging.

"OH! Look at the time!" gasped Ami, "I have so many things to study for! My test in calculus and history is tomorrow afternoon. Bye everyone!" She flew off from the booth and ran through the door.

"Good idea, I think I better head out too," agreed Minako, "See you!" She followed Ami out the door.

"Come on Usagi, let's go too! I know you have a test tomorrow." Makoto stood up from the booth and grabbed Usagi's arm in her own just as she gobbled some ice-cream, "It was nice to meet you Veronica!" she waved as she dragged Usagi along.

"AWWWW...I wasn't finished my ice-cream yet!" whined Usagi. The two girls laughed at that, then a few moments later, prepared to leave.

---------------------------

Veronica and Tanya walked home through Ichinohashi Park in the sun's fading light. "You 've got some really great friends Ti. I'm glad you were able to meet them so that your days won't be so lonely,"

The smaller dark skinned girl smiled sadly, "Thanks. You wouldn't believe it if I told you, but we have been through alot already." she said, thinking of the last battle with Sailor Galaxia. How she wish she could have told her about those adventures! About her and her friends being the legendary Sailor Senshi! But inside, Tanya knew that would be impossible.

A chilly wind suddenly picked up, making Tanya shiver, "Hmmm, weird wind. I hope this doesn't mean trouble is on the way," she muttered aloud, then looked to see that Veronica was shivering also

"Yeah," Veronica replied, "The last thing I came to look for is trouble!" She looked expectantly at the sky. An evil, low pitched laugh suddenly filled the early evening air, and the girls looked wildly around them. Sailor Lead-Crow suddenly materialized out high above them.

"That's just too bad, sappy humans, because trouble has just found you!" she laughed wickedly.

-----------------------------------------

Marco was quietly resting in front of the water fountain in the backyard of the Cambridge residence, when suddenly, a sense of an evil presence was so strong, it caused him to shiver uncontrollably flashed through his mind. His head snapped up and he looked around him, trying to sense what was wrong. He looked at the setting sun. Something is very wrong! She should have been home by now. Where IS that wayward girl?

Suddenly, Marco felt the evil presence increase, this time mixed with growing fear, and nearly fainted with the strength of it. A picture of Tanya flashed in his mind, and Marco felt fear flowing out of her and the young girl she was with. "Oh no! The princess! She's in danger!" Marco bolted from the back yard, sending dirt, leaves, and grass into the air. "Can't that girl stay out of trouble for at least five minutes!" grumbled Marco as he hurried to the park.

------------------------------------

Ichinohashi Park

Tanya stared at the woman floating in the air, not really believing what she was seeing. The woman was wearing mostly black and red and had black wings and red hair.

The woman laughed as she began to descend to the ground, and then started to slowly walk up to them. "I am Sailor Lead-Crow!" She pointed a black nail colored finger at Veronica, who was standing next to Tanya with a very confused look on her beautiful face.

"And you there, missy, are coming with me!" She moved to grab Veronica by the top part of the dress she was wearing. Not even the look of fear on the young woman's face was enough to sway her. If it was one thing Lead-Crow was known for, it was getting what she wanted, no matter what.

The tall girl dodged out of the way just as Lead Crow was about to take hold of her, then tripped on a small rock and fell to the ground. "Don't touch me!" she yelled in a frightened, strangled voice. She suddenly began moaning, holding her head in pain. The amount of power and evil she was sensing from this figure was so strong, it made her feel like her head was about to explode. "Just stay away!" She groaned in more pain.

Tanya quickly snapped out of her stupor and ran next to her, kneeling down to see if she was alright. When she saw the pain the girl was in, she looked to the weird looking woman still standing in front of them, her eyes burning red as her hair. "What...What are you doing to her?" demanded Tanya, more afraid for her friend than herself. She started to get angry. "Look, I don't know who the hell you are, Miss Thing, but she's not going anywhere with you!" Anger like nothing she's ever felt before enter her heart then. How DARE this person interrupt such a beautiful afternoon with a friend she hadn't seen for so long! This was supposed to be their time together, and this...this NUTSO had to come ruin it. Well, she wasn't about to let her get away with it!

"SHUT UP girlie!" shouted Lead Crow, balling her hands into a fist, "This has nothing to do with you, so I suggest you get your scrawny little butt out of here, before you get HURT!" Lead-Crow flicked her hands, and a roll of black chains suddenly appeared in them. She laughed loudly and threw the chain at the two girls. The chain unraveled in the air and quickly wrapped around Veronica. In a quick flash, it lifted her high up into the air. As she rose, Veronica let out a scream of terror.

"NOO! Ronnie!" Tanya screamed, looking up helplessly as the girl rose higher and higher, then disappeared in a flash. She turned to Sailor Lead Crow with pure hatred. "You bring her back right now, or I swear I'll make you wish you were never born..or however you got to be!" Unconsciously, her small hands balled into hard fists.

"Oh really?" smirked the evil Anima-mate, "And just how are you going to do that? Go into another tantrum? Forget it. You are small and weak and you will never defeat me!" She laughed again.

"Don't bet on it!" Tanya commented with a sad smile. She had no choice but to fight, even though she didn't want to. She looked to make sure one was around, then threw up her right hand. "SIRIUS STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!" She transformed in a blinding flash of blue light that distracted Sailor Lead-Crow to become Sailor Sirius.

Lead Crow looked Sailor Sirius up and down, amused. "HA! You think that fancy outfit is going to help you? Not a chance!" She sighed, "Well, you could have been a worthy opponent, but I'm afraid I'll have to kill you now. So sorry." She raised her arms, and pointed them at Sirius,

"GALACTIC BLACK WATERS!"

A stream of water mixed with dark energy shot out of her hands, ready to rip through Sailor Sirius's body.

The Sirius Senshi dashed out of the way just in time, falling face down on the dirt ground and rolling away. The power missed her by a few inches and hit a tree she was standing in front of. The tree exploded in a burst of splinters and falling leaves.

Sailor Sirius quickly got up and raised her right hand, concentrating while she did so. Her scepter appeared, and she clutched it and aimed it at the dark Anima-mate. "Now it's my turn!" she shouted in challenge. "SIRIUS SCEPTER, ILLUMINATE!" A massive beam of white light energy shot out with the strength of the sun and headed for the evil woman.

Lead Crow quickly crossed her arms in front of her, and the golden bracelets that she was wearing glowed. The power from the scepter went straight to them and was absorbed with hardly a scratch to her. Sirius gasped in surprise, not expecting this, and watched as Sailor Lead Crow smiled evilly. The bracelets began to glow brightly again, and the white laser energy shot back out, tinted red because it was now converted to pure heat.

The energy hit Sailor Sirius with such force she was slammed hard on the ground as she still held her scepter. She screamed loudly in pain from the heat and the burning sensations on her skin, then watched in horror as small blisters appeared on her arms and legs. Oh God! It hurt so much! Her body turned numb with pain.

Sailor Lead-Crow laughed again and walked up to the fallen girl. When she reached her, she stepped over her so that she was standing directly on top of the smaller Senshi, her legs on both sides of Sirius's body. She squatted down and leaned forward until her face was at least an inch from Sailor Sirius's own.

"Haven't you ever learned, little girl," taunted the woman, "that when you play with fire, you get burned? Now you can watch as your precious Veronica is turned into Galaxia-sama's ultimate Anima-mate and become the key to destroying this worthless galaxy!" She placed a hand on the side of Sirius's face in a mocking gesture of kindness, although inside, the evil woman wanted nothing more than to rip the girl's Star Seed away from her body.

"NOOOO! Get off me!" screamed the dark-skinned Senshi. She landed a punch into Lead Crow's stomach. The Anima-mate flew off her in a surprised grunt and doubled over on her knees in pain. She didn't notice as Sailor Sirius got up and ran to hide behind a large statue.

Sirius fumbled with the small communicator that Ami gave her, and began typing. The small screen only showed static and she shook it in frustration. "Hello? Hello? You guys out there? Please! I need help! Can any of you guys hear me! Please, I need you!" Tears began flowing down her cheeks.

Like a prayer, the static finally cleared, and Ami Mizuno's face appeared with her glasses on. "Tanya-chan, is that you? What's going on? Where are you?" Ami's eyes widened as she saw Sailor Sirius's disheveled state.

"Oh thank God! Ami-chan!" the small senshi exclaimed, "I'm at the Ichinohashi Park! Veronica and I were attacked by this freak! Please, I need you and the rest of the Senshi here...Veronica's gone!" She sobbed hysterically, wiping away her tears.

"Hang on Tanya! We'll be there in a flash! Don't worr..." The statue that Sailor Sirius was hiding behind suddenly exploded. Sirius screamed in pain as she was knocked down by the force. The communicator fell, smashing to pieces on the ground as large debris from the statue fell on her back, nearly rendering her unconscious.

"Your friends will never make it here on time!" shouted Lead Crow. A shiny object was in her hand now, and Sailor Sirius realized with horror that it was an elongated black dagger. The evil senshi raised it above her head, ready to plunge it into the girl's heart.

Suddenly, a loud barking was heard, followed by growling. Marco jumped up on Lead Crow's back and bit down hard on her right shoulder. She went down in a high-pitched scream of pain, dropping the dagger. When she was on the ground, Marco laid another chomp on her rear end. "YEOWWWWWW! Get back! Back! You mangy mutt!" she screamed. She tried to run, but Marco held on hard onto the hem of her cape, ripping it to shreds. "THIS isn't over yet girl! I will get you, one way or another! Galaxia Transport!" The servant of Galaxia disappeared in a blinding white light.

Marco quickly ran up to where Sailor Sirius lay, hoping that she was alright. "Marco! She's...gone." Sirius whispered in pain. Before she can say any more, she fell into a dead faint. In a flash, her Sailor fuku disappeared and reverted back to normal.

Whimpering softly, Marco leaned over and licked her cheek. Suddenly, he heard shouting and turned to see the rest of the Sailor Team running up in full speed, Ami in the lead and pointing. "There she is, over there!"

When she reached the dark skinned girl, Ami knelt down and felt for her pulse on the side of her neck. "Is she okay?" Usagi wanted to know, kneeling with her as concern showed on her face.

"Yes, for now, but we've got to get her out of here before the police come. Marco, you better come with us and tell what you know happened. If I'm not mistaken, Galaxia is on the move AGAIN..." Ami commanded, her normally soft voice very serious.

------------------------------

Aino Residence

At first, Tanya saw nothing but darkness and tried to fight against it, then she felt cool water on her lips. With a moan, she began to drink with relish. An instant later, the events in the park came back in her mind. Her eyes snapped open, and she bolted up from the bed with a small scream, looking around at the unfamiliar room.

"Whoa there girl, take it easy!" said Minako, laying her hands on her shoulders and gently pushing her back to lay down on the red, heart shaped pillows. Tanya soon began to relax when she recognized the familiar faces of her friends. She sighed with relief when she turned to each of her friends and saw the look of concern on their faces, and knew she was now safe.

"I think you should start from the beginning." said Haruka, sitting on the floor near Michiru. At the expectant look from all the girls, Tanya gulped, and slowing began telling her tale of her life back in Libya and her relationship with Veronica, hoping with all her heart that her godsister was alright.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow Galactica

Galaxia Palace

Veronica slowly opened her eyes, wincing slightly from the pain that still throbbed in her head. She felt cold hard marble on the side of her face, and realized she was lying down sideways on the ground, her body twisted in a very uncomfortable way. With a painful groan, she sat up and tried to look around. It was so dark, Veronica still thought she had her eyes closed. She tried to lift her hands to her face to wipe off the slime and dirt, but chains were still tied tightly around her middle, pinning her arms to the side.

"Oh, where am I?" she whispered to herself, her voice filled with fear. Just then, she felt something run over her foot and she let out a small scream of surprise and fear.

Tears spilled down her face, knowing it could only have been the one thing she dreaded the most: rats. What in the world am she doing here, she thought, shaking her head to get herself together. That's right! She remembered they were at the park, talking together about old times, then meeting Tanya's friends and going for ice-cream. They were coming back to Tanya's house, when they were suddenly attacked by a strange looking woman. But..what happened to Tanya?

"Ti!" she whispered, hoping no one else would hear her, whereever she was. "Ti? Are you here? We have to get out...now! Tanya?" Silence was all she got back. Her eyes widened as a thought came to her; she must have gotten away! _Oh Tanya, wherever you are, please help me!_ Veronica thought frantically. The taller girl began to shake uncontrollably as fear like no other entered her heart. What was to become of her, and if Ti didn't escape, where was she?

A door that she didn't know was there suddenly flung open, and bright light flooded the dirty large room as two figures slowly walked in. One Veronica recognized from the strange happenings the park, making her gasp. The other one was obviously the leader from the way she was dressed all in gold with a ruby in the middle of her crown and the air of command that surrounded her.

"Well, well, look's like our guest has finally decided to wake up and grace us with her presence," sneered Sailor Lead-Crow. She laughed loudly at her own sarcasm. She then stopped laughing after a moment, rubbing her hands together and looking at the girl on the dirty floor with greedy eyes.

"Who are you?" Veronica tried to yell, but she was so scared that it came out in only a high pitch squeal of a little girl. She took a deep breath, and started again. "What am I doing here? I don't know what the heck this is about, but you'd better let me go, or else..."

"SILENCE girl!" screeched the golden-clothed one, her eyes glowing red. She walked up closer to the girl and took her chin in her right hand, squeezing painfully. "You do not DARE speak unless I tell you to! You want introductions, fine. I am Sailor Galaxia, soon to be the conqueror and ruler of this galaxy, and the universe!" She lifted Veronica's head higher, and peered into her dark brown eyes. "And you my dear, are going to use your special abilities with the mind and spirit to help me!"

"NOOO! I won't do it! You..you can't make me!" Veronica screamed, jerking her head out of Galaxia's hand. She crawled back against the walls, trying to put as much distance between herself and this crazy woman. The pain in her head grew in intensity, causing her to moan and double over. What was this person doing to her? Veronica felt nothing but pure evil from the two women, and it was enough to make her want to throw up.

"Can't MAKE you?" said Sailor Galaxia, her red eyes narrowing in anger. She walked up to Veronica again, grabbed her short hair, then dragged her up on her feet. The girl screamed in pain as Galaxia smiled. "I can tear you heart out right now, shove it down your throat, and make you feast upon your fear if I want!"

The woman raised her right hand and flicked it. The next thing Veronica knew, they were in an astral plane that was nothing but black space with stars shining down. There was fog and darkness everywhere, and in the center of the plane was a large table. On top of it was a young man with short black hair, fairly tall and muscular, and very handsome. Around him was a dark golden pulsating glow that seemed to be draining the life from him. He wore nothing but a pair of black skin tight pants.

Curiosity got the best of Veronica, and she looked the young man up and down. "Who IS that?" she asked in wonder to herself. She winced in pain as Galaxia shook her.

"That was an opponent who let his arrogance and overconfidence get the better of him. He put up a good fight on that airplane, trying to throw those pitiful roses, but in the end, he couldn't defeat me." said Sailor Galaxia. She looked down hard at Veronica. "But it isn't him you should be thinking about. You should be honored that I chose YOU as my key in bringing this galaxy to its knees! You, who could find me those who hold true Star Seeds!" She looked at the young man again, then back at Veronica.

"What the hell are you talking about?" shouted the girl, struggling to get out of Galaxia's grasp. "I told you, I am not helping you in your crazy plan!"

"Ha! We'll just see about that! Lead-Crow, the bracelets, if you please," Galaxia held Veronica more tightly and gave a smug smile.

"At once, Galaxia-sama!" smiled Sailor Lead-Crow. She outstretched her arms in front of her, and two broad golden bracelets appeared in her hands, glowing faintly. Lead-Crow began to walk slowly up to her, and Veronica could only widen her eyes in fear as Lead Crow's image overshadowed her. A few seconds later, a scream and stifled muffles was heard by the other prisoners of Galaxia. Hopelessness filled their hearts at the new prisoner's scream, for they knew there was nothing they could do to help. They just listened silently, and wondered if their sufferings would ever end.

-------------------------------------------

Aino Residence:

"So your mothers were raised together in an orphanage?" asked Minako, sitting at the end of her bed and listening as Tanya told her story. The blonde teenager gently held one of her red heart-shaped pillows closer to her chest.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Tanya sadly, her eyes downcast. "My mother never really told me about her life. Everything I know about her now, I learned after she...passed away." The dark skinned girl took a deep breath, then continued.

"You see, Veronica's mom and mine met in an orphanage in a city in Libya, Africa, and they became best friends ever since. My mom was placed there after her parents died when they came from Kenya on vacation. Our moms spent years there together before they were adopted by their families...almost teenagers actually, and when they met again, Veronica was almost two years old and my mom pregnant with me. She made my mom Veronica's godmother, and then when I was born, Veronica's mom became my godmother..." She sucked in a painful breath in the middle of her story.

"OH! Itai!" Tanya screamed as she accidentally touched one of the still burning blisters on her arms.

Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks. Tears because of the burns, and the memories she had of her long time friend. In all her young years, Veronica was the one constant thing in Tanya's life that helped her through the rough times. Times she wouldn't have made it through on her own. Especially that heartbreaking day when Tanya watched her mother die in the hospital. She sobbed once again at the painful memory of watching the doctors pull the sheet over her mother's dead body, her heart sinking more and more as she saw herself once more as a little girl of around 10 years old, begging for her mother, tears streaming down her young face in rivers. It was Veronica who held her and comforted her through that rough time, and Tanya was never so grateful for a friend like that since then.

"Here, let me see to that," soothed Hotaru. She got up off the rug, walked over to the bed, and stretched her small hands above Tanya, barely touching her. Hotaru's hands glowed purple as she held them slightly above Tanya's wounds.

"What's she doing?" said Tanya, looking at the other girls in confusion.

"Shhh, it's okay Tanya-chan, let her finish," assured Ami. She then nodded for Hotaru to continue. Soon, the blisters all became smaller and smaller, until they were almost gone. The pain slowly ebbed away.

"There! You should be fine now. Heh, it's just a little gift I have," Hotaru chuckled, her violet eyes shining. She ran a hand through her short black hair and smiled softly. "I couldn't heal it all the way though, so I'd be careful,"

"Thank you, Hotaru-chan." Tanya smiled gratefully. After a long moment of looking at the younger girl with gratitude, Tanya turned serious eyes to the others in Minako's room. "Please, you guys have to help me find her! She's everything to me. We've been through so much..." Unable to say any more, Tanya paused to swallow the lump that suddenly grew in her throat. She looked at Rei, sitting next to Minako on the bed. "Ever since we were little, she's always had this...strange power to sense things, and be in tune with the spirits, sort of like you, Rei-chan. Could this be why Galaxia has taken her?"

Rei reached over and held Tanya's hand in her own. "It could be, but I can't say for sure. Someone with the abilities your friend has surely would have gotten that witch's attention. I promise you Tanya, we'll help you find Veronica, and we will bring her home safely," For emphasis, the black-haired priestess in training squeezed the smaller girl's hand, but before Rei could continue, a voice came up from downstairs.

"Minako..honey? Is your friend alright now? Should I call the doctor?" called up Minako's mother from the bottom of the stairs. After a moment, Mrs. Aino's blonde head peeked inside the room. Her beautiful features were creased with worry lines.

"Oh, errr.. no Mom, it's alright! She's okay now, see?" said Minako nervously, showing her mother Tanya on her bed. "We were just about to see her home. There's nothing to worry about, really!" She smiled reassuringly, not wanting to make her mother worry.

"Yeah Mrs. Aino, Tanya's a tough girl. It'll take more than a couple of burns to stop her!" laughed Usagi. She tried to make the thumbs up sign that Tanya showed her, but instead, did it sideways. Rei sighed, and hung her head shamefully.Leave it Usagi to make light of a serious situation! The raven head girl shook her head in annoyance.

Mrs. Aino smiled back. "Well, I guess not," She turned to look at Tanya, full of concern. "You, young lady, have to be very careful about lighting firecrackers! Next time, you might not be so lucky!" She winked at the smiling girl.

"HAI! Of course I'll be careful next time Mrs. Aino," said Tanya, feeling mothered for the first time in years. Mrs. Aino nodded her head in satisfaction, assured that the young girl was indeed alright, then went back downstairs. Just then, the communicator in Haruka's back pocket began blinking. She quickly pulled it out and opened it, and after a second of static, Atermis's white face appeared on the small screen.

"Oh thank goodness! Girls, you have to hurry! The Juuban Elementary School is being attack by some of Galaxia's Anima-mates! They're being lead by some new...sailor or general, or whatever! Hurry!" Atermis's white fur was standing on end.

"Atermis, where's Luna and Marco?" said Usagi, going over to Haruka and kneeling next down next to her so she can see him on the screen.

"Them two!" shouted Artermis, getting angry, "Ever since we got here to the Command Center, all they did was argue! They're worse than you and Rei-chan! I'm about ready to do them in!" In the background, there was shouting:

"Why you tuna-breathed fur ball!"

"You saliva dripping...DOG!"

The group of friends looked at each other in amusement and rolled their eyes. "Well, you tell them there's NO time for that," said Haruka, getting up quickly. "Come on guys, time to get down to business!" She made sure she had her henshin stick, as the rest of the girls were doing, and made for the door.

"Good! I've been waiting for a re-match against those ugly slugs!" shouted Makoto. She punched her fist into her left palm, and followed right behind Haruka.

"Wait, I'm coming too!" said Tanya as she got out the Minako's large bed. She was still a little dizzy though, and she staggered toward them on shaky legs, nearly falling to the floor.

Haruka rushed over and caught her before she fell, and gently put her back in the bed. "Oh no you don't! I want you to stay here and regain your strength. This is going to be hard..."

"But...Haruka onee-san..." Tanya gave her a look of confusion, her mind full of questions. Why didn't she want her to fight with them? Did she do something bad? She knew she was hurt, but still...

Haruka gave her a no-nonsense look."NO BUTS! Or else I'll have yours, you get me?" The blonde racer then smiled and gave her a wink.

"You better do as she says, Tanya. She's not kidding," Michiru put a gentle hand on the smaller girl's shoulder, "Trust us, it's for the best."

Tanya opened her mouth to protest, then thought better against it. The look on Haruka's face meant she was VERY serious! She pouted dejectedly, and nodded her agreement.

"Alright, now that's settled, LET'S GO!" shouted Makoto, ready for a fight. The rest of the girls nodded, and quickly ran out the room behind Haruka and Makoto.

As she watched them leave, Tanya crossed her arms over her chest, a determined look in her eyes. "Yeah right!" she whispered in a mischievious way.

---------------------------------------------------

As the sun sank lower into the early evening Tokyo sky, the Sailor Team ran high speed towards the Juuban Elementary School, where Atermis had just reported that some of Sailor Galaxia's Anima-mates were attacking the school children that were still waiting for their parents.

While they were still running through the park to get to the school, Usagi passed her hand over the transformation brooch, signaling for the others to take out their henshin wands. When there was nobody around to see them, she shouted out, "MOON ETERNAL...MAKE UP!" and transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon in a dazzling display of lights and angel wing feathers.

The girls followed suit, transforming one after another in sequence:

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"SATURN PLANET POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"URANUS PLANET POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER, MAKE-UP!"

There was a huge bright flash of white light, associated with when they used their henshin powers together, and a few seconds later, it slowly began to fade out. Out of the dying light ran the world famous Sailor Senshi, determination showing in their faces. In the middle of running, Sailor Mercury took out her mini computer and began typing in the command to pick up any abnormal power surges. What she got back seconds later on the computer made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Guys, hold on a minute. I just got back something you should see!" shouted the Water Senshi, looking at her computer intently and re-typing to make sure she made no mistakes. The read-out came back as before.

"What is it Mercury?" said Sailor Mars with concern, going back with the others and giving her a worried look. Mar's danger sense was also going off, but she didn't want to worry the others unless she was sure. More than once has her keen senses and Mercury's logic saved the team.

"Take a look at this. The energy read-outs and sources coming from the elementary school is so high, it's off the scales! It's as though a whole mass of energy is being collected, plus extra energy being used to send it to something...or someone...in another dimension," She looked up at the other senshi, worry marring her delicate features. "You might not like to hear this, but I think we're going to need alot of help,"

"Are you sure?" said Sailor Uranus, going over and taking the computer from Mercury's hands. The Magnificent Soldier looked over the small screen for a moment, then nodded. She gave the computer back to Mercury and turned to the others. She gave them each a hard look, "All right everyone, they might be tough, but we've beaten them before, and we're sure as hell going to beat them again! What say we teach them a lesson once and for all?"

Sailor Jupiter jumped up and gave out her own version of a battle yell, "YOSH! I say, those Anima-mates are going to wish they never messed with us!"

Sailor Moon ran up to Sailor Uranus and started pulling impatiently at her arm, "Come on everyone, let's go!" The team gave Sailor Moon a look of surprise. They had never seen their leader so eager to go into a fight! Yet in their hearts, they knew that Sailor Moon hated to see innocent people hurt, especially children, and that in itself made her forget her own fear. They nodded to each other, then quickly ran off towards the school.

---------------------------------------------------

Juuban Elementary School Playground

"HA! Where do you think you're going? Get over here!" yelled Sailor Fang. He grabbed a little boy by his shirt collar as he was trying to run away. He grinned, showing his massive overbite of fangs stopping just below his chin. The boy gave out a small shriek, and the servant of Galaxia placed a hairy hand over the boy's chest. The child's body began to glow, and suddenly, a tiny pink object flew out of him and straight into Sailor Fang's hand. The boy blew out a shaky breath, then went limp.

The creature threw the small body down to the ground like garbage, and began looking at the Star Seed in his hands. He chuckled slightly, then looked up, showing the crystal to Sailor Lead-Crow and her companions. They were floating in the air high above the carnage, looking at the other demons capturing the rest of the children and taking their Star Seeds. Lead-Crow smiled and nodded, hoping that it was the one they were looking for; the powerful Star Seed that would serve Galaxia well.

"It looks like your premonitions might be dead on, love," smiled Sailor Lead Crow, turning her head to look at the new recruit to Sailor Galaxia's Anima-mates. Veronica, now dressed in black leather with a white cape and heavy make-up on, turned and looked blankly at Sailor Lead-Crow. She nodded once, then turned back to the mayhem that was happening below. The gold bracelets she wore on her wrists, which had erased her memories, began to glow brightly "I am...glad...to be of assistance." she said, her voice devoid of any emotions.

"HMMPH! "Glad to be of any assistance..." " mocked Sailor Aluminum-Siren, floating besides Veronica. She glared at Sailor Lead Crow, jealously burning in her eyes, "I bet I know what your plan is for her! You want to replace me with her as your rival..." She would have continued, but Sailor Lead-Crow shot her a warning glance.

"SILENCE! Remember, I am the teacher here, so you do not question me! If it wasn't for me, you would have..." Suddenly, the Star Seed in the wolf-like demon's hand flashed once, then began to turn black. Aluminum Siren and Lead Crow groaned in annoyance. Another blank! Almost immediately, black ropes surrounded the little boy, and his body began to grow and morph. When it was done, the ropes fell away, and he was a 6 foot dog-like youma. He screamed loudly, and joined the other demons in capturing children.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" shouted a new voice suddenly. The women looked down in surprise to see who dared intrude on their mission. One of the demons, who was about to grab a little girl, burst into flames when a fiery arrow hit it. When the smoke cleared a second later, and the demon lay unconcious, eight teen-aged girls in sailor suits stood in a fighting stance, glaring up at them.

"Hold it right there, scum bags!" shouted Eternal Sailor Moon as she stepped forward. She raised her Eternal Tier and pointed it at them. "How DARE you come here and rob these children of the innocence they're entitled to. I will not let you get away with that again. In the name of the Moon, and the Solar System, we are the Sailor Senshi, and we will punish you!" She looked around at the snarling demons. "And your UGLY pets too!"

"OH GREAT! Not you Sailor Brats again!" shouted Sailor Lead-Crow in an annoyed voice. "Well then, if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you get. Demons, attack, and show them what a scum bag really is!" She laughed evilly and pointed at the Sailor Senshi to signal the creatures and her companions to attack.

Immediately, the demons charged full force on them. Sailor Fang rushed up at Sailor Venus, gave her a sucker punch in the face, then laughed as her nose began to bleed. The Senshi of Love fell hard to the ground, but she recovered quickly. She jumped to her feet and glared at the monster, "That'll cost ya! VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" The demon was hit with an enormous energy made of a giant heart, and with a scream was knocked out in a burst of tiny gold hearts. Venus smiled to herself, then went for her next opponent.

Eternal Sailor Moon, seeing the dog-like monster that was once the little boy, rushed up to him. "Don't be afraid! I saw what happened, and I can turn you back!" She smiled nervously and nodded her head. The creature only snarled and swiped his long curved claws, intending to slice her.

The Moon Senshi barely ducked out of the way, and she rolled on the ground away from him. She got back up quickly, and with a determined look, raised her Eternal Tier. "STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THEREPY...KISS!" The healing energy raced toward the once human figure as he raised his arm again, and it hit him with a burst of light and feathers. "BEAUTIFUL!" he shouted, and within moments, the boy was returned to his original form. With a sigh, he fell to the floor unconscious. Sailor Moon rushed over to see if he was alright, unmindful of the battle going on around her.

Meanwhile, Sailor Mercury was busy trying to get out of a choke hold by a demon made of heated flesh. The heat burned painfully into her neck, but she somehow managed to jab her opponent in the ribs with her elbows. He let go in a painful grunt. "MERCURY AGUA RHAPSODY!" When the water energy burst onto him, he fell down with a loud hiss, steam coming out from the pile of gunk.

In all the chaos, each sailor was too busy trying to fight off their own opponent to notice that a demon was sneaking up behind of Sailor Neptune just as she was shouted "NEPTUNE...DEEP SUBMERGE!", knocking away her opponent. Suddenly he sprang up behind her with a blunt object. He knocked her hard in the back of her head, rendering her unconscious.

Sailor Saturn managed to see the disturbing scene out of the corner of her eye just as she finished off her own opponent, but was too late to help her. Tears fell from her eyes as she watched her "mother" fall limp to the ground. "NOOOOO! M...MICHIRU-MAMA!" she screamed. She turned to the demon that attacked Neptune and raised her Silence Glaive high. She then brought it down in a heavy grunt. The shock wave of the glaive knocked him back and rendered him unconscious. Green blood spurted out from his plant-like body from the force of the wave, half drenching the Soldier of Silence.

Seconds later, Sailor Aluminun-Siren jumped in front of Sailor Uranus just as she was about to go and help Sailor Saturn with Neptune, "And just where are you going?" She smirked evilly and flicked her hand. A sword magically appeared and glowed, and she wiped her long blue hair behind her, ready for a challenging fight.

Sailor Uranus looked her up and down, then smiled with amusement. "Bring it on! URANUS SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" shouted the Sky Senshi, calling forth her Talisman. Aluminun-Siren brought down her sword and lunged, aiming for Uranus's throat. But the taller senshi quickly brought her jeweled hilted sword up to block the thrust, then raised her elbow and jabbed Siren in the face, knocking her down. Aluminum-Siren grunted in rage, then swiped her one leg under Sailor Uranus, knocking her feet from under her. Uranus landed and the dirt ground on her back, moaning with pain.

"Is that the best you can do, lowly human?" smirked the blue and white Mermaid senshi, laying the tip of her sword right on Uranus's jugular vein. "That's too bad. I thought you would be more of a challenge," With a cruel smile, she got ready to thrust.

"Too bad for YOU, blue freak, because you're about to be dusted! SIRIUS INFRARED LASER...DISINTEGRATE!" yelled a new voice. A massive beam of red laser light flashed over Sailor Uranus and struck Sailor Aluminum-Siren right in the chest. She flew backwards in a high pitched scream. But before the powers could do anymore damage, Aluminum-Siren disappeared in a sparkle of light, far away from the fight.

After a moment, Sailor Uranus stared at Sailor Sirius in shock, then got up and hugged her hard.

"ACK! Uranus-chan...please...AIR!" gasped Sirius, feeling the precious air being squeezed out of her.

When the hug ended, Uranus stepped back and smacked Sailor Sirius in the butt. "Just what the HELL are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away and leave this to us!" Disapprovement flashed in her eyes.

"OUCH!" yelped Sirius, rubbing her behind, "Hey, cut me some slack, okay? I just saved your life, if you haven't noticed!" She looked up at towering senshi, "Look, I'm not about to let my friends get killed without me doing something about it, okay? In my book, nobody messes with my friends and gets away with it." Uranus regarded the smaller Star Senshi for a moment, then smiled and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Is everyone alright?" yelled out Sailor Moon, after just healing the last of the demons that was attacking. She was glad to have used her Eternal Tier was able to bring their Star Seeds back to normal. Now they were the sweet, innocent children they once were. She looked over at Sailor Saturn, who was kneeling down besides Sailor Neptune and lifting her head up. "OH MY GOSH! NEPTUNE!" she yelled as her eyes widened in disbelief.

Sailor Uranus quickly went over to join Saturn. She gathered the Sea Senshi in her arms and stroked her delicate face, memories of their times together flowing through her mind. "Come on Michiru, you know I can't lose you now. We all need you. _I_ need you. Hotaru most of all," she whispered softly.

They had been through so much together, and the Sky Senshi just couldn't imagine her life without her best friend and senshi partner. They shared a special bond that many people misunderstood, often calling it only a "lesbian lifestyle", but Haruka and Michiru knew better. Let others think what they want, because to them, the relationship they had went far beyond sexual orientation. Yes, they loved and cared about each other very much, much more than normal friends did, and would even die for each other if need be, but there was more. If other people took the time to know them, instead of judging and labeling them a couple, they would see it was more about how their spirits were if it was one, and how they complimented each other in their personalities and thinking.

What the two had seen and went through while searching for the Talismans to stop the approaching Silence had only strengthened the bond of friendship they shared. It was something that very few people in the world had, and the two valued it with their lives. As a matter of fact, Haruka had no problems with and even _liked_ some men. Despite the rumors, she just didn't like the popular, flashy and overconfident ones. Although she did get slightly jealous, secretly Haruka chuckled at the times Michiru even flirted with men, capturing them in her womanly spell. Admittedly, there was some romance mixed into their relationship because of the total respect and admiration they had for each other, but above it all, the two cared for one another as only the best of friends can, and could love men just as easily as other women do, and that was what mattered to them.

The dark blonde woman sighed with concern, and continued to stroke Neptune's soft hair. "I would try and use my powers to heal her, but I'm too drained!" Saturn sighed sorrowfully.

"Oh no, I was too late! I'm so sorry everyone," said Sailor Sirius, kneeling down besides the young Sailor Saturn. Saturn looked towards her sadly, and shook her head to indicate that it wasn't her fault. Sailor Mercury stepped forward and knelt down to feel for Neptune's pulse on her neck, then ran the computer over her.

"She'll be alright, but she has a bad concussion. We have to get her help soon." she said, then also began stroking Neptune's hair. The blue-haired girl hated to see anyone get hurt, especially one of her friends. She knew if she ever lost one of her fellow senshi, all the science and logic in the world would never make up for it. The green-haired Senshi of the Seas began to moan softly, her eyes fluttering.

"Sorry, but that request is denied!" shouted Sailor Lead-Crow's voice. In a bright flash, she appeared over them with Veronica, their eyes bright and filled with evil.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Lead-Crow stared at the Sailor Senshi, anger blazing in her eyes and causing her face to flush red. "You _DO_ realize you almost destroyed one of my PRIZE students, and that I will have to destroy _you_ now?" she said, bringing out her whip and cracking it. "Prepare to curse the day you were born!" She turned toward Veronica, who was standing there, quietly observing the scene. "For your first mission, servant, I want you to DESTROY THOSE BAKA SENSHI!" she screeched. Anger like none other burned in her soul. How _dare_ those Sailor Senshi good for nothings do that to her pupil! Not only her pupil, but her one rival that was worthy of her attention. All the other Anima-mates that were under her tutelage couldn't begin to compare to the potential Aluminum Siren showed. Lead Crow wanted revenge, and she was determined to get it.

"With pleasure Exalted One," bowed Veronica. She slowly came down from where she was floating to stand in front of the group. She smirked slightly, then started to slowly walk towards them, menace in her eyes and ready to do as she was bidden.

Sailor Sirius finally turned from staring at Lead Crow to look at the young woman walking up to them. "Ronnie, is that you?" The Star Senshi's eyes widened as she recognized her friend, the one person who gave her hope in times of distress, "Veronica, please! You don't have to do this! We're your friends!" she cried, feeling tears beginning to form in her eyes. Sirius moved to run towards her, but Sailor Mars grabbed her around the waist, stopping her.

"No, Sirius stop! It's no good! She's under Galaxia's spell now," the Senshi of Fire exclaimed, struggling to hold onto the smaller senshi.

"Let me go!" Sailor Sirius shouted, struggling against Mars to free herself. She turned back to the girl still walking towards them "I have to try! Please Ronnie, don't you remember? It's me, TI!" Her heart suddenly began to beat loudly against her chest. Desperately, Sirius prayed in her mind that Veronica would wake up and remember who she was. A tear fell at the thought of having to fight someone so dear to her. She just COULDN'T believe her best friend was all evil!

The taller light-skinned girl stopped for a moment. Her eyes softened briefly as a memory of a laughing and caring girl, resembling the dark-skinned Senshi before her, entered her foggy mind. Images of another place, another time, flashed in her confused head. Images that seemed so...real. It was all so confusing! Why was she having them? She shook her head to clear it, and straightened back up. The hard, empty look came back in her dark brown eyes. "I remember nothing, except that I have to serve Galaxia-sama. You are all doomed to die!" She raised her left hand, and a stream of thick fire rushed out and scorched the ground in front of them. The Sailor Senshi screamed and backed away, too tired to try and fight any more.

Sailor Lead-Crow began to laugh as she heard the senshi cough and struggle for breath from the smoke that was rising around them. _Soon, there will be no more of their interruptions, and the galaxy will be ours!_ The Crow Senshi grinned in anticipation. She was about to shout her triumph over the Sailor Senshi when suddenly, out from behind the rising smoke, three shadowy outlined figures jumped out of the sky, landed on one knee, and ran up next to the group. Quick as a flash of light, one of the figures raised a right hand, pointing at Veronica, and shouted, "STAR SERIOUS LASER!" A beam of laser circled by stars rushed out, hitting Veronica on the hand and burning her seriously. The new servant screamed in pain and frustration, then looked up and glared evilly at the new arrivals as she held her damaged hand with the other. With her concentration interrupted, the fire Veronica had made suddenly diminished, leaving only smoke.

"Sorry we're late everyone, but we had a...umm..previous engagement," said Sailor Star Healer, taking a bow.

Sailor Uranus rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Yeah, I bet!" she grumbled under her breath.

"I'll take that as a compliment and a thank you!" sneered Sailor Star Fighter, giving Sailor Uranus a dirty look. She raised her hand with the henshin medallion in it and prepared to finish off Veronica. But before she could shout her power, Sailor Sirius ran up to the Starlight warrior.

"No, please! You can't! She's...she's my friend!" With pleading eyes, Sirius placed her hand on Star Fighter's shoulder, stopping her from destroying the mind-controlled girl.

"What do you mean?" whispered Star Maker, looking at Sailor Sirius with confusion. As far as she could tell, Maker knew that this girl was as much of an enemy as Lead Crow was.

"I mean, you can't destroy her," Sailor Sirius looked back at Veronica. "There's no time to explain right now, but isn't there some other way?" Tears once more pooled in her eyes. "She...she isn't one of them, I know it. Please, you have to trust me..."

"Ummm, guys, we don't exactly have a choice here!" said Sailor Moon with growing fear. She was pointing at Veronica as she was getting ready to throw another dose of heavy fire their way. This time, it was aimed directly at the senshi. Sailor Sirius quickly got in front of her friends, threw up her right hand and concentrated. Magically, her scepter appeared in her outstretched hand, and she pointed it out in front of her and shouted, "SIRIUS SCEPTER, ILLUMINATE!" A white light energy erupted from the scepter, engulfing the flames and neutralizing it before it caused any damage to the senshi.

When the last of the smoke from the fire blew away, Sailor Sirius slowly brought her scepter down, giving Veronica a pleading look. "Ronnie, please...I don't want to destroy you! You have to remember who you are! Remember what we went through together!" Her voice nearly cracked with emotion at the thought of losing her best friend and only "sister" of her heart and soul.

"I...I...don't remember..." struggled Veronica, her eyes softening once more as confusion set in. Everything she had been told was conflicting with her emotions and the brief flashes of memory she was having. She was supposed to destroy the Sailor Senshi, yet there they were, her life in their hands, and they made no move to kill her. Was she wrong about them? Were they not evil as she was told? Veronica looked into Sirius's eyes and blinked in confusion.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" screeched out Sailor Lead Crow. She looked at Veronica. "You're worthless, just like I thought you'd be!" She quickly flew down and knocked her unconscious with a back-handed slap. Before anyone could react, she threw up her hands and shouted, "Mistress Galaxia, soon to be the conqueror of this pathetic galaxy! I deliver unto you the Sailor Senshi! I beseech you to come forth and destroy them!" For a few moments there was tension-filled silence as the group looked around each other, their danger sense going off strongly. This certainly did NOT look good! Suddenly, the wind picked up and black clouds gathered around the already night sky. Lightning flicked across the sky, illuminating it for a few seconds. The thunder that followed was almost deafening.

"Everyone, I DON'T like this..." said Sailor Venus, assuming a fighting stance.

"You and me both!" said Sailor Moon, gulping loudly and getting her Moon Tier ready.

It was then that Sailor Galaxia suddenly appeared, floating above Lead Crow, bigger than ever. She crossed her arms over her chest and began laughing in all her arrogance. When she was done, she stared down at the senshi and Starlights. "FOOLS! How _dare_ you think you can defeat me! Now, watch as I destroy your world, beginning with YOU!" She laughed again and flicked both her hands. A gigantic black and swirling vortex opened, and out of it came out a giant bird demon, bent on taking a victim. The group gasped as it flew above, then around and between them for a few seconds. Suddenly, without any warning, it flew straight for Sailor Sirius, picking her up by the middle in its sharp and heavy claws. She screamed and started beating against it as her arms and stomach were bleeding from the cuts she was getting, but it was no use. It squeezed her so hard, she soon lost consciousness. The sailor team yelled her named and made a rush to grab for her, but it all happened too fast. The creature shot a dark energy power beam from its eyes, and it exploded in the ground in front of them, throwing them back a few feet. It then flapped its gigantic wings and disappeared into the vortex with a high pitched screech.

"Sailor Sirius, oh no!" cried Sailor Moon in despair, her blue eyes wide with fright for her friend.

--------------------------------------

Tanya moan softly in pain as she slowly opened her eyes, but found nothing but darkness had surrounded her. She tried to look around her to find out where she was, but it was futile. Everywhere she tried to turn, there was nothing but the black space she was floating in, with only the occasional star shining down. She then felt her body with her hands, and gasped when she realized she had no clothes on. She blushed and clasped her hands together in front of her chest. _This is too weird!_ she thought. Taking a deep breath, she decided to be bold and try to see if anyone else was in this strange place. "Hello! Is anybody here?" Tanya shouted out. Her voice sounded too hollow and it came back in eerie echoes. For a few more moments, there was nothing but silence again. Suddenly, bright white light enveloped the place, and Tanya had to shield her eyes to block some of the blinding light.

A woman in a silver and white flowing dress appeared in front on her seconds later, smiling softly. The short girl gasped in surprise, not expecting anyone to appear so suddenly. When her eyes adjusted to the bright light, she stared at the beautiful woman. She had large, dark hazel eyes like her own, and soft, cocoa brown colored skin that accented the gown perfectly. She had a white star in the middle of her forehead and wavy black hair that reached her waist. On her head was a white-wreathed crown, sparkling beautifully in the dark.

"Who...who are you?" asked Tanya in awe, wondering why this woman was invoking such familiarity in her. The woman smiled at her kindly.

"My Little Star, it's been so long! I don't expect you to remember me after all this time. I'm your mother, child. I'm Queen Felicity," The woman had a touch of sadness in her voice. A single tear rolled down her dark cheeks at seeing the beautiful daughter she lost so long ago.

"My..mother? said Tanya, getting confused. An instant later, memories started flowing through her mind. Memories of a time long ago and of a soft voice singing her to sleep, of stroking her mother's shining star that adorned her forehead to show that she loved her, and remembered how her mother's soft hand caressed her own star insignia, giving her comfort and peace of mind. "Yes...It's true...my mother!" Tanya gasped as tears started to flow down her dark cheeks. Oh how she missed saying those words! How she missed having someone who loved and cared for her as only a mother can. Not only did she start remembering the woman before her, she also remembered the mother of her present life, and how much she missed her. She suddenly wanted to hug her so bad, to let the woman know that she did indeed remember her, but knew she couldn't. The beautiful woman before her was transparent, and Tanya knew she would only pass through her.

"Please, you have to help me," she said after a moment. "I don't know what happened, but somehow I left my friends! If I don't go back, they'll be destroyed! I let them down..." Tanya hung her head in shame, thinking about the hard battle the senshi team were going through. A sudden thought came to her, and she lifted her head once more to look around again. "Am I...dead?"

"No Little One, you're not dead. I rescued you. You did not let you friends down," Queen Felicity smiled sadly as she floated a little nearer to Tanya, "You were very brave out there, and for that, I have something for you..." A black wand suddenly appeared in her hands. It was longer than the scepter Sailor Sirius had, and had a blue rose shaped tip on the top. The woman then took the magical wand and touched the Sirius Emerald Star Stone which magically appeared on Tanya's chest on a small necklace just as the woman reached for her. The girl gasped in surprise as the necklace suddenly began to glow brightly, nearly blinding her once more. On the emerald, a six pointed star appeared with the letter S inside of it, and more diamonds outlined the emerald on the rim outside of it.

"With this new power, my dear, you can help your friends and bring back your beloved Veronica. They all need you now to try and defeat this enemy. Now go, and may the Gods of Sirius protect you! When you get back, shout out "Sirius Emerald Crystal Power, Make-up!" Queen Felicity bent down and kissed Tanya on her forehead, tears forming in her eyes at the thought of never seeing her little girl again. She then waved the wand over her, "Good-bye, my...Little Star..." A small sob escaped the Queen's lips.

"Thank you...Mother. I will save my friends. I have to. I love you so much," whispered Tanya as she slowly disappeared. In her heart, she felt renewed, full of power and happiness as she finally got to know the woman who first loved her so much.

----------------------

"HAHA! With your friend gone, you are _all_ doomed!" laughed out Sailor Lead Crow. She watched as Sailor Galaxia prepared to give the final death blow to the Sailor Senshi team. The Sailor Starlights and Sol Senshi fought hard against Galaxia as she blasted them again and again with powerful energy, but their fight was in vain. Now, after fighting for so long, they watched the evil Golden Senshi helplessly, their energy nearly drained.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed in the sky, and a young voice filled the whole area."HOLD IT! No one is doomed here except for your sorry butts!" A smaller, white clouded swirling vortex opened up right besides the senshi as they looked on in shock. Tanya's transparent form suddenly materialized in her school uniform in front of the vortex, and with a purposeful stride, walked out in front of everyone. When she was fully solid, the swirling hole quickly disappeared, and she turned glaring eyes up at Galaxia. Around her neck was the new glowing Sirius Emerald Star stone, shining bright and true.

"You again!" said Sailor Galaxia, disgust and anger heavy in her voice. "Don't you know when to quit, little girl?" The Golden Senshi raised her hand before her and shot out a heavy beam of dark energy at Tanya, screeching loudly as she did so. The young girl easily jumped out of the way with a graceful backward flip and landed expertly on her small feet.

"NO, and I am not a little girl! I've had enough of you messing with the lives of innocent children, and messing with my friends that I care about so much!" Tanya shouted, her face full of determination as she straightened up. "Don't you dare think I will allow you to get away with that! As sure as the star that shines brightest in the heavens, I am Sailor Sirius, and you WILL be vanquished! SIRIUS EMERALD CRYSTAL POWER... MAKE-UP!"

The dark skinned girl passed her hand over the emerald. A violet flash of light appeared, followed by a sprinkle of tiny white and violet stars, which then traveled slowly down her outlined body. There was another burst of light, this time white, and when the light dissipated, Tanya had now become Super Sailor Sirius. She stood in a fighting stance in her violet, white, and black fuku, black boots with a violet tips, and black gloves followed by a white crown wreath in her black hair.

Sailor Galaxia sneered as she floated down to stand next to Lead Crow. She drew back her hands and prepared to fire, then winced when she realized her energy was nearly drained in the long fight. She growled with annoyance and turned to Sailor Lead Crow with blazing, angry eyes. "You better take care of her, and the other senshi, or else face unbearable punishment!" With that, she disappeared in a shimmer of air to her palace, where she can recharge herself.

"Of course!" bowed Lead Crow, grinning with pleasure. She raised both her hands, and yelled "Galactica Black Waters!" A large and heavy blast of water mixed with dark energy shot forward at the newly super-charge Star Senshi. Sirius quickly jumped of the way, flipping over and landing on her feet behind the surprised Anima-mate. Lead Crow turned and took out her whip, and cracked it straight toward her. Super Sailor Sirius caught the tip of the whip in her hand just above her head. She winced slightly in pain as the tip stung her hand, then with a hard pull, yanked it out of the Lead Crow's grasp. The Star Senshi threw the weapon on the floor and faced her opponent. She straightened to her fullest height, closed her eyes, and raised her right arm over her head. With a loud voice, Sirius yelled "SIRIUS, KISS OF DEATH, CAPTIVATION!"

Red light energy gathered into Sirius's raised hand, and after a second, she closed her fist and brought it down. She opened her palm and kissed it, then threw the imprint at the evil Lead Crow. The Crow Senshi watched in horror as the imprint suddenly turned into a black ball, crackling with energy and electricity. As it traveled towards her, it got bigger and bigger. Finally, it reached Lead Crow and engulfed her entirely. It began to shrink slowly with Lead-Crow screaming inside with pain. But at the last second, Lead Crow's bracelets flashed gold, and she disppeared in a shimmer, traveling back to Galactica's palace in defeat. Seconds later, it exploded with a loud bang, making everyone nearly cover their ears. There was silence for a moment as everyone looked at Super Sailor Sirius in amazement. The Sailor Senshi and Starlight's mouths then dropped open, almost speechless by the scene and what took place.

"W...WHOA! Remind me never to get on your bad side!" Sailor Moon said, admiration in her voice.

Sirius looked at the spot where Lead Crow once stood. "Yeah, but she got away," she grumbled to herself. She shook her head, forgetting about the Anima-mate for the moment, then quickly ran over to them. "Is Sailor Neptune all right?" she asked, concern on her face.

"I don't know, she hasn't wakened up yet!" replied Sailor Uranus, holding Neptune's hands in her own.

She looked up as Super Sailor Sirius went over to Veronica, who was still lying unconscious. "I think I may have an idea. Please, bring her over here!" she said. The Sailor Team gave her a worried look. "Trust me! Bring her over!" she repeated determinedly.

When Sailor Neptune lay next to Veronica, Sirius took the Emerald Star Stone on the necklace in her hands. "I hope this works!" she whispered to herself. She remembered how the jewel once healed Marco, and prayed that it would work the same for Neptune and Veronica too. She closed her eyes as she concentrated, and after a moment, the emerald and necklace began to glow green. Steadily the green light began to glow brighter and larger, until finally surrounding Super Sailor Sirius and the two young women lying on the ground. The wound on Neptune's head slowly began to shrink, then disappeared altogether. The evil that Veronica was poisoned with slowly dissipated, and the clothes that she was wearing was soon replaced by the dress she had originally worn. Then, the golden bracelets that adorned her wrist started to crumble, then finally fell away, freeing her mind once more.

After a moment, both women slowly opened their eyes and sat up. "What's...what's going on?" said the taller light-skinned girl as she was slowly rubbed her head. She looked over to see Sailor Saturn and Uranus hug Neptune, then shook her head hard. "Who are all of you?"

We'll explain later," smiled Sailor Sirius, "Right now, let's just get you some help and get you home,"

All the senshi nodded their agreement, and quickly gathered themselves up to leave. By time the police cars came rushing into the area, they were only met with silence and darkness.

--------------------------

Later, when the Starlights reached their apartment under the cover of night and de-transformed, Yaten gave them a meaningful look. "You see, I told you she had much power! A person like that can only be a holder of a powerful and true Star Seed. She could even lead us to..to HER!"

"Yes, you may be right." reasoned Taiki. He held a finger to his chin as he thought hard. "We must be careful, and watch this one closely...this Sailor Sirius."

Seiya nodded in agreement. "Everyone with a pure soul is a target to Galaxia's evil intent. There is no doubt she will try hard to destroy this planet!" Although he tried to stop himself, an image of Usagi entered the young singer's mind._I will protect you, Odango..._ he thought to himself. From ever since he got to this planet with its strange customs and people, he couldn't help but think of the blonde, odango haired beauty. Seiya knew she had a love, somewhere out there, but it didn't matter to him. He was attracted to her, and he now knew why. The odango atama reminded him of...her, their wonderful lady thei have been searching for. But...will they ever find her?

In his own mind, Yaten thought about Tanya and the power he felt in her. When he came to Earth, he intended to not care about any one and just concentrate on finding his princess. Now, it was getting more complicated than that. In a way, he could understand what Seiya was feeling for Usagi, for he was feeling it himself for this strange young girl named Tanya. He didn't WANT to care for anyone else! His heart and mind belong to their princess alone. But now...now the young singer knew that somehow, this girl from an ethnic group he barely knew about was special, special in a way that was so similar to the one they were looking for.

With a sigh, the silvery blonde young man closed his eyes for a moment, "So powerful, so drawn to her, just like our princess. What could all this mean?"

For a few moments, the young men known to the world as the Three Lights were silent, each lost in their own thoughts as they stood on open balcony of their apartment and looked out to admire the view of the city of Tokyo, just as they've done many times before. Then, they turned to each other and nodded in agreement, determination set in their faces. They would protect this beautiful city, this planet, no matter what.

-------------------------

EPILOGUE:

Three days later, at the auditorium of the TA Academy for Girls:

As Rei Hino finished singing the last verse of her song, she smiled and bowed to the audience. The people were stunned for a moment at the sheer strength and passion of her voice, tears filling their eyes for a few moments. Then all semblance of order broke loose as they stood up and gave a thunderous applause and standing ovation.

All her friends in the front row of the auditorium stood up with tears in their eyes, beaming with pride and happiness for her and the wonderful performance. "WOW! Wasn't Rei AWESOME Usagi-chan?" said Tanya, clapping along with everyone.

"Yeah, well, I could have done better!" grumbled Usagi. Tanya gave her an outraged look and playfully pushed her away.

Behind them, they heard Rei's grandfather clap and beam with pride, "That's MY granddaughter up there, yes she is!" The old mad laughed and clapped some more.

"And MY daughter, if I may be so bold to say!" said Senator Hino, smiling up at Rei proudly. Usagi and Tanya smiled at each other secretly, glad that Rei's father was able to make it for her after so many years of not being there for her. Makoto let out a shout of joy, and gave a thumbs up to Rei as she continued to bow.

"Hey guys, LOOK! My mom AND dad are here too!" said Minako excitedly, pointing over to her parents and waving. It wasn't all that often her parents spent time with her or her friends, being that their careers made them so busy, so seeing them there, for her as well as her friend Rei, made her heart beat happily. Maybe...just maybe..this would be a sign that her parents _would_ spend more time with her. Despite what she told herself and her friends, Minako often felt lonely and missed her parents. She smiled at them, and Mr. and Mrs. Aino smiled back gently and waved back to the girls.

"Hello Little Star!" said Peter Cambridge, walking up to Tanya through the crowd with Veronica. He gave her a soft hug, followed by Veronica, then both waved hello to Usagi, Minako, Makoto, and Ami, who was standing and clapping quietly.

"I'm so glad for your friend Rei, Tanya. She was the hit of the whole play!" said Veronica, laughing as she clapped loudly.

"So am I Ronnie, so am I. We ALL are!" said Tanya, happier than she had been her whole life. For the first time in a long time, Tanya now felt safe and complete, but deep down, she knew it wouldn't last. Galaxia was still out there, and she also knew that the fight against The Golden Queen was long from finished. But Tanya pushed those thoughts from her mind for now, and smiled reassuringly. She continued to clap along with everyone else in happiness. _Whatever happens will happen,_ the dark, cocoa brown skinned beauty thought to herself. _But for right now, I just want to live in peace and enjoy being with all my friends and loved ones. But we will win this fight, no matter what! I believe in the Sailor Senshi!_ With that determination, Tanya clapped louder, prouder than ever before she was a Sailor Senshi.

THE END!


End file.
